


【铁奇异】意外

by 4Loko_Lolly



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: All New All Different, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Loko_Lolly/pseuds/4Loko_Lolly
Summary: 一个zw被抓包的奇异
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 22





	【铁奇异】意外

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在凹3上发文，试试怎么用先

电话铃声尖锐的响起。

Stephen微微晃晃被欲望冲乱的头脑，觉得那样的铃声大概是幻觉。由内而外升腾起的燥热让他口干舌燥，颤抖的指尖握住自己的性器，拇指加大的力度让他感到了轻微的疼痛。Stephen眯眯眼，喉咙里发出隐忍的喉音。细碎的快感在小腹汇拢，他闭上失焦的眼睛。他破碎的手指并不足够灵活到能让Stephen很好地给自己服务，但是无论如何足够了。

就像他还是医生的时候，总有人惊讶地问他——你们医生还会生病吗？

至尊法师也有自己的欲望。这很奇怪吗？

当然，大多数时候他都会选择和各路女友共度良宵，只是他也会厌倦那追逐本能释放荷尔蒙的单纯生理满足。更何况现在他的境况恐怕是没时间去当他的花花公子——Stephen发出一声低低的哽咽加快了一点速度。

手机铃声似乎又响了起来。Stephen睁大失神的眼睛喘息一口，无暇也不想去顾忌其他的。他只想快点搞定自己的事情，然后在梦魇找到自己前稍微睡上一小会儿。燥热让他蹬开被子，让小腿和上半身暴露在空气中，颦眉感受着自己手上的力度。

总觉得还少了点什么。

Stephen微不可查地哽咽和叹息。此刻的魔法可以算得上极其珍贵，可他被欲望烧得滚烫的大脑在催促着他那样做。哦不那不能，可是那股欲望像是在深渊出碰不到的瘙痒让Stephen浑身都欲求不满。他咬着嘴唇吞下喉咙里的哽咽，轻微的疼痛让他崩溃。

电话铃声似乎又响了

赤裸的皮肤摩擦着床铺的布料，让他舒适地颤抖又渴望更多。就这一次。Stephen绝望地对自己说。

淡金色的魔法从他指尖流出，温热地包裹着他的性器让Stephen轻微地哆嗦着。电话再次响起两声，但是很快被挂断了。

魔法汇聚成淡金色的光芒从被褥下钻出来贴着法师汗湿的皮肤攀上敏感点。那种特殊的温热感包裹着他让Stephen的呻吟从齿关里溢出。他半眯着眼睛感受着汹涌而来急速累积的快感，细碎急促地喘息。他的脑海中闪过一双蓝色的眼睛，让他终于忍不住低低拉长音呻吟出来。白色的光满在脑海中闪烁，他感受着自己手中的物件，不听使唤的双手让疼痛传进大脑。他知道自己要快到了。

“Anthony——”

Tony是在Stephen的门外听见他呼唤自己的声音的。他给Stephen打了个电话却没人接后，又让Friday通知了Stephen。这个人一直不回复让他有些心焦。他找Stephen有点急事。

于是在听见那个有点虚弱和压抑的声音喊着自己的名字的时候，他第一反应是Stephen遇到了什么危险。他几乎是两步冲过去蛮横地半撞开了门：“Stephen你……”

话音戛然而止。四目相对。

Stephen骤然瞪大泛红的眼睛。

Tony下意识地张大了嘴。他难以置信地眨眨眼，看着眼前陷入已经呆住的法师，淡金色的光芒从虚虚露出半个臀部曲线的被子下延伸出来附在Stephen身上，那双狭长的灰色眼睛此刻像是受了惊的小狗般瞪圆了。Tony的视线顺着法师的手延伸到被褥以下，下意识地咽了口口水，机械地将后半句说出来：“……你叫我？”

他一点点对上Stephen的眼睛。

Stephen的大脑一片空白。他下意识地想把手抽出来，可他很快意识到了他满手都是自己射出来的浊液。全速运转却也想不出对策的理智全面崩溃，Stephen无法运作的大脑让他什么反应也做不出，只能呆滞地看着Tony一步步朝他逼近。

随着Tony已经走到了他的床边，Stephen才终于反应过来般哆嗦了一下，魔法的光晕随着他的动作消散。他想坐起来，开口的一瞬间声音嘶哑而带着点惊恐：“Tony，你听我——”

“你刚刚在叫我？”Tony一字一顿，十分认真地看着他。

Stephen绝望地闭上眼睛。他抿紧嘴唇，吞咽一口让自己的声音勉强平静下来，却也依然带着高潮后的沙哑：“是的。我……”

后脑被扣住的时候Stephen没反应过来。干燥温暖的嘴唇吻在他的唇上让Stephen的大脑再次空白了一瞬间。等到Tony压上来的时候Stephen终于反应过来般终于开始挣扎。他剧烈地用手抵在Tony的胸口上试图把他推开。

不，他们的关系不该是这样——Stephen绝望地想着。是的，他确实喜欢对方。可是他不想Tony只是把他当做一个床伴，将这一切当成一场纯粹流汗和发泄的机会。

感受到了Stephen的反抗，Tony颇有些困惑地停下来。他微微皱了一下眉，Stephen感受到Tony用气音说话时的热气全数喷在他的耳廓：“Stephen，不要告诉我你不想要这个。”

好吧。他确实想要这个。

Stephen在一瞬间停止了所有反抗。他眨眨酸涩的眼睛望着Tony。那双蓝眼睛像是天空也像是雪山之巅融化的雪水汇聚而成的溪流。如果是他的话……好吧。

Stephen缓缓闭上眼睛，推拒的手攀上Tony的肩膀，像是默认了接下来即将发生的一切。

“你……”Tony忍不住说了一句，看了一眼Stephen攀满疤痕的手，欲言又止。他看着眼前的这个人，嘴角又勾了勾，一时间一边轻微摇头一边笑着叹了口气。他似乎明白Stephen在想写什么了。

这个无论什么都默默承受照单全收的人啊。

Stephen因为听见皮带扣响亮的声音而抖了下，他几乎又要硬了。他听见Tony带着点不满地嘟囔着：“你瘦了。”

那双粗糙却高热的手划过Stephen潮湿的皮肤，让法师阵阵颤栗起来。他不明白自己什么时候开始这么敏感，喉咙里发出两声风箱般的喘息。

“Stephen，睁眼。”他听见Tony近乎哄骗的语气，下意识地照做。狭长的灰色眸子潮湿地睁开一条线望着Tony，让后者喉咙里发出一声类似哽咽的声音，然后Tony一口咬在了法师的侧颈上用力吮吸。

Tony太用力了，以至于Stephen差点喊出声，但他忍住了。Tony的手已经探进了被子，在一片狼藉的小腹上摸了一把，因为温热腻滑的触感而惊讶地望向Stephen：“你……”

Stephen因为羞耻又把眼睛闭上了。

Tony好心情地笑出声，他吻过颤抖的睫毛。用手指抚摸着那里，刺激着不应期的小Stephen，直到自己的指尖全都沾满粘液。指尖顺着会阴下滑。Tony用自己的膝盖分开Stephen的腿，看着这个人用胳膊挡在眼前侧着头双颊潮红喘息的样子。他用抵在入口轻轻刺戳，换来Stephen一个轻微的抖动。那双修长的腿下意识地想要加紧却无法合拢。Tony上前去轻轻扣住Stephen的手腕，将腕子扣在他的脸边，并没有用多大力气，但那人只是逆来顺受地接受了这一切，茫然地眨眼，拒绝和Tony对视。

“呃……”

进入第一节指节的时候Stephen终于发出了一声有些无措的喉音。Tony一边轻轻让Stephen放松一边进入，旋转着按压研磨。Stephen的胸口剧烈起伏，手指蜷缩又张开，下意识地想用力，又僵在原地。细小的动作被Tony看见，让他忍不住叹了口气。Tony Stark向来不是在床上温柔的人，然而对着这样无论怎么恶意欺负都只是温柔包容的Stephen他怕是一点办法都没有。他径自摇摇头，认命地继续做扩张。

进入的时候Stephen还是没有忍住低低痛呼出半声，大腿颤抖着接受着来自另一个人的侵犯。喉结耸动，美好的脖颈上还留着紫红的吻痕。Tony头皮发麻，一点点坚定地捅开肠肉进入到这个人身体深处，因为高热紧致的触感而低喘。他说：“你好紧……”

Stephen的眼睫微微抖了抖。

“……你就没有什么想和我说的吗？”

Stephen的眼睫又微微颤了颤。他依然没有睁开眼睛，只是感觉到Tony在他的眼角轻轻啄了啄，捏着他大腿内侧的力量让他清晰的知道那里会留下指痕的淤青。突然顶上敏感点的圆钝头部让一声短促的尖叫脱口而出。Stephen无措地睁眼，撞进Tony的眼睛。

“你知道吗，我可以一直这样继续下去，无论你射多少遍都一直不停。一直到你神志不清，求饶哭泣。”Tony的声音在他耳边低沉地响起，像来自天堂也像来自地狱，“可我宁愿你是清醒的时候把那句话说出来。”

Stephen在猝不及防的律动中茫然睁开眼。尖锐的疼痛夹杂着无法忽视的快感，他用力抓住身下的床单，感受着自己身体里缓慢开始动作的东西，喘息变得破碎。事实上Stephen觉得自己已经无法呼吸。

“呃…啊……”被打乱节奏的他试图抑制住呻吟，可是一下比一下凶狠的撞击让他几乎难以抓住最后的理智。生理性的泪水打湿睫毛。他知道Tony是什么意思，他更知道Tony绝对能做到。

绝境病毒的加持意味着Tony可以在他高潮后依然不知疲倦地破开痉挛的肠肉准确地撞在脆弱的腺体上，直到生生操过他的不应期。Stephen莫名觉得有些委屈。他以为自己早在很多年前就将这种没用的情绪彻底抛弃，可是无助和慌乱还是抓住了他的心。

滚烫的性器碾压过敏感的肠肉。Tony喘息着低下头去吻Stephen的胸膛，变换着角度寻找着最让他的法师承受不住的角度和力度。

快感成几何倍地增长。Stephen能感觉到对方电流顺着尾椎炸裂。他受不住似地摆头。手臂抓挠过床单。可怕的快感让他像是被操坏了那般不停地流泪。他听说过关于前列腺高潮，可是第一次亲身体会还是本能感到了畏惧。他无法受控地弓起后背，喉咙里发出愈发短促和高亢的尖叫。

“Tony……”Stephen哽着喊出对方的名字。

耀眼的光芒让他意识到自己被生生操射。他腰部剧烈地痉挛着，而那根滚烫的肉茎残忍地挤开剧烈收缩的肠肉碾压过去。这已经是他的第二次高潮，极端敏感的身体依然被人碾压敏感部位的感觉太过了，Stephen抽噎出声，微弱地摇着头想要逃离。

好吧，他知道自己输了，早就输了，既然如此再输的更彻底一点也不算什么。他闭上眼睛，泪水拼命往外涌：“……我爱你。”

他感受到一个吻落在他的唇上。Tony对他说：“我也爱你。”


End file.
